Life
by JadeSyan
Summary: Life is full of events that in the end can lead to your downfall. Can Rory protect Tristan from these events or will she also be pulled into this vicious circle called life? DARK THEMES!
1. Intro

**Chapter 1: Intro**

On the horizon the sun began rising. While many people in Stars Hollow were already on their way to work so they wouldn't be late, Lorelai and her daughter Rory Gilmore sat in Luke's Diner and drank their third cup of coffee.

"Luke, I want more coffee!" demanded Lorelai.

"There's no way I'll give you more coffee. Then I will get the blame if you die in three years!" Luke replied.

"Luke Danes, give me coffee right now or I'll fake the letter of agreement for Taylor that he is allowed to redesign your diner"

"You wouldn't"

"Oh, I can already see 'Hello Kitty' stickers on the walls. The cups will have sweet frills on the rim and the tortes will be decorated with smilies made of cream. On weekends little danseuses will perform. Taylor will force you to wear a tuxedo while you have to serve me as much coffee as I want" Lorelai had a hard time suppressing a grin, when she saw Luke's facial expression.

"Okay okay! You'll get as much coffee as you want but please spare me with Taylor. It's bad enough that he wants to force me to put on that nasty illumination on Christmas. I mean, these lamps are pure energy waste, these gross colours that blind you when you only look at them from the corner of your eyes!" Luke complained.

Rory and Lorelai laughed out loud as Luke disappeared behind the counter to prepare six coffees to go for Lorelai.

"Okay mom, I have to go or I'll miss the bus" Rory stated and grabbed her school bag.

"Okay, have a nice day sweetie. I'll see you in the afternoon!"

"Bye mom!"

Rory arrived at Chilton and went to her locker and took the books out that she needed for the first few hours. She took a deep breath and set off to her first class; History. She sat in her usual seat in the first row and observed her class mates who were slowly walking in and taking their seats. Nobody bothered to greet Rory, let alone begin a conversation with her but that was something that Rory got accustomed to fast. She accepted the fact that she didn't fit in.

She and the students around her came from separate worlds. They grew up here in Hartford, surrounded by social parties and rich parents. Rory however grew up in Stars Hollow, surrounded by endless beautiful experiences and people that loved her like their own child. Her thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Spencer entered the class.

"Okay class. Please be quiet! I have some news for you. The teachers have decided that it would be better if we undergo the subject matter practically, not just theoretically. That's why we have decided to put together an excursion. We will spend five days in a hostel near Connecticut. A few miles from the hostel there are cave-paintings that endured thousand of years. The bus that will take us to the hostel leaves the day after tomorrow at six o'clock. Those who aren't there on time will be left behind." Turning to a student in the front row, he continued "Mr. Baxster, please do me a favor and distribute these two things. Firstly you will find a description of what you can visit and do during your stay. Furthermore the hostel and its ambience get described. Secondly you will be given a permission slip that needs to be signed by your parents or your carer by tomorrow. Any more questions? No? Than we will continue with the lesson"

"Luke, coffee please!" Lorelai pleaded as she entered the diner.

"Lorelai, three hours have just passed since the last time I made you six coffees, for the second time today might I add"

"But Luke, you don't understand. I need the coffee. If I don't get it immediately then I can't guarantee that I won't turn into a fury on the spot and bite your head off"

"That's something I can live with."

"Luke, one word…Taylor!"

"Okay, how many cups of coffee do you want? Five? Six?"

In that moment Rory came through the door.

"Mom, please kill me! I can't do this anymore!"

"What happened? Did they give you a ton of homework again?"

"Yeah, that too. But what's worse is that they want to force me to spend five days in a hostel with my classmates and stare at doodles drawn by people that have been six feet under for thousands of years. That's not fair! Please, forbid me to go. Just say that someone who was close to us died and you're not ready to sign a letter of agreement because we have to stick together in times like this!"

"Honey, why are you so mad about this trip? Just imagine, while you're sleeping in your bunk ants and spiders crawl all over your face. Everyday they offer you something to eat which consists of grass and roots!"

"Thank you mom, now I'll have nightmares!"

"Seriously Rory, go on this trip. You have to spend two more years with these people. You can't hide from them for the rest of your time at Chilton"

"But mom, you don't understand."

"I don't understand? How do you think my classmates treated me when they found out I was pregnant? Just look at the bright side, it's only for five days."

"Okay, I give up. Five days, I'll survive that. I can't hide behind my books all the time"

"Yeah, and actually there aren't many books anymore that you haven't read."

The next school day went by fast. After four hours the teachers gave up trying to teach the students because they wouldn't calm down. Not even Mr Charleston's threats of detention stopped the students from planning parties during the excursion.

That afternoon Lane and Lorelai were helping Rory pack her things when Rory's cell phone began ringing.

"Lane, have you seen my phone?" Rory asked her best friend.

"I think I already packed it in your bag. I'm sorry" Lane apologized.

"No problem" Rory smiled, took out her phone and stared astonished as Paris' name was displayed on her cell.

"What have I done now?" she muttered and picked up. "Hello?"

"Rory, it's Paris, Paris Gellar. Listen well, because I'm not going to repeat myself. I need you during the trip to learn. Madeline and Louise have refused to review the school work of the last few years with me. Can you believe that? They'd rather go to crackbrained parties instead of preparing themselves for the exams. I mean, the exams are in five months. FIVE MONTHS!! Do you know what that means? Oh my God, I'm going to fail. Why didn't I start studying in the Christmas holidays? But no, I was so stupid that I read twenty one books instead. I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"Paris, calm down! Okay? For all I care I will help you but please, PLEASE, stop yelling. Otherwise I'll go deaf. You could have at least warned me that I should hold the phone one meter away from me when you call" Rory interrupted while massaging her temples. After this talk she would surely need some painkillers.

"Okay, then it's settled. I'll see you tomorrow. I still have to finish my English project."

"Paris, it's not due for another two months"

"Oh my god. ONLY TWO MORE MONTHS?! I will mess his project up big time. I have to go…"

When Paris hung up Rory shook her head confused and took out a packet of pills that she had packed for the trip. "Lane, I think I'm going to need another pack of painkillers if I want to survive this thing"

Lane laughed and turned towards Lorelai who has just entered the room.

"Hey, I thought I heard another voice in here. Did somebody come over to say goodbye?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"No mom, Paris was on the phone."

"Phone? Man, I could swear the voice was right next to me. Not even your grandmother screamed that loud when I puked all over her Persian rug"

Rory stared at her with an expression that contained both disgust and confusion. "I don't even want to know about it" she said after thinking about it.

She had just packed her phone away when something caught her eye that was buried under her clothes. "MOM!" Rory yelled and held the pack of condoms that SHE for sure didn't put there.

"What?" Lorelai asked innocently. "I just thought that maybe your going to need them"

"Mom, I'm going to spend the entire time with Paris"

"Maybe Paris is a man in reality. I should go and get another pack for you if you are there with her the ENTIRE time."

Lane and Rory scrunched up their nose in disgust.

"Okay, I changed my mind. I'm not going on this trip" Rory stated and began unpacking.

"Honey, come on, it was only a joke. Only women can scream as loudly as Paris" Lorelai laughed and stuffed the things that Rory had just unpacked back into the bag.

After another hour and a lot of scheming on what they could do with Luke now that they found his weak spot Rory was finally ready for the upcoming trip.

"Well, I have to go home. Mama has said that she needs my help embedding our bible" Lane gave Rory a hug before she left the house.

"Okay, so what should we do now?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Movie night?"

"Yeah, movie night, definitely movie night" Lorelai agreed, as she put her arm around Rory's shoulder and walked into the living room to enjoy their last evening together before Rory's big trip. For now it was only mother and daughter time.

**AN: Well, a new story. About time I guess. Warning: This story deals with dark themes like drugs, abuse ecc. The drama will begin with chapter 2 and believe me, there is going to be lots of it.**


	2. The Beginning Of Everything

AN: I'm endless sorry for not updating earlier. You can find the reason for the delay at the end of this chapter.

Anyway, I would like to thank:

**ChadAndSophie**: I'm really glad you liked the start. Unfortunately I have already planned something different for this story but trust me, there will be a great deal of violence in it. Thank you very much for your review!

**Curley-Q**: Well, it took me some time but here's the update. Sry for the delay and thank you for your review.

**MaryBBlove23**: Good to know that you're really interested in this story. ;-) Thank you so much for your review! And also thank you for adding the story to your favorites. ;-)

**LeytonForever3:** Glad you like it and I hope you aren't too disappointed because of the late update. Thanks for the review!

And at the end I would like to thank following people for adding the story to story alert: **JVig, LeytonForever3, Little Rijii, MaryBBlove23, Moviegirl1616, blazergirl17, bluedancer, js3999, trory-love08**

* * *

"Rory, get up. Your long desired day has come", Lorelai shouted the next morning and knocked on Rory's door.

"Haha, very funny!", Rory grumbled and stretched herself. "Why don't I just remain lying here and refuse to get up? ", she wondered and pulled the blanket over her head. Finally, she stretched herself once more and then got up. "Coffee", she groaned when has finished dressing herself and stumbled into the kitchen. "Mom, I want to go to Luke! Let's go to Luke!"

"Oh darling, it is not even half past four. I hardly think that Luke will open us the door to the diner… "

"But Mom! "

"Darling, let me finish speaking! Luckily your great, fantastic, incredibly clever mother has remembered of giving you seven thermos jugs full of coffee on the way!"

"Oh Mom. You are the best!", Rory shouted excitedly and fell Lorelai around the neck.

"I know, I know, come on, let's go. Otherwise you will miss the bus! ", Lorelai said and pulled Rory outside to the jeep.

* * *

"Hey Rory, are you sure that I should not lend you a few handcuffs and a whip if you decide to seduce a few guys after all?", Lorelai joked.

In truth this was an allusion on Rory's love life.

Since the disaster with Dean Rory hadn't let anybody get close to her.

Lorelai would never forget the evening when Rory had come home, tears running down her face and had told her that Dean had broken up with her, for an other girl. For Lorelai it was so hard to see how Rory crept away for days in her room and cried over the loss of her first big love.

"Mom, stop immediately, or I will tell grandmother that you have cracked jokes about the new picture in her dining room!", Rory warned.

"Oh come on, this was only a joke…, however, you must admit that this figure in the picture really looked like a mixture of pig and peacock! ", Lorelai defended herself.

"Mom, it was a deer!! If you had paid attention to the antler you would have known it", Rory returned.

"I would discuss this further with you, but we are here!" Rory looked out of the window and really, her mother was right. She saw how the pupils with their luggage pushed their way through to the bus.

"Welcome to hell!", Rory murmured, breathed deeply and got out of the car to get her luggage on the backseat. Lorelai helped Rory to carry the luggage and together they went over to the bus.

Just as she had stowed away her suitcase the loud voice of her headmaster could be heard. "Mrs. Summers, Mrs. Jimney, there's no way that you will take all this stuff with you!" Surprised Rory turned round and saw Charlize and Rachel who tried to pack eight suitcases into the bus.

"But headmaster Charleston, I really have only taken the most necessary things with me!", Charlize answered snappish, while Rachel adjusted her hair.

Lorelai giggled when she saw, that only her whole make-up stuff required a whole suitcase. "No contradiction, a rule for the excursion was that every pupil may take only at least two suitcases with him!", headmaster Charleston told her off.

"But Mr. Charleston…"

At this moment Tristan interfered with the discussion.

"I could stow away her luggage in my car and ride behind with it. Then we could immediately drive off and would not be detained any longer!"

"Mr. DuGrey, do you really think you have a say in this?"

"No, but if you want that we arrive in the hostel before the beginning of the tour, then I would suggest that we hurry up with the decision"

Headmaster Charleston hesitated for one moment.

"Okay Mr. DuGrey, but you will always remain behind the bus.. Have you understood?"

"Yes sir", Tristan said and started to pack the suitcases of Charlize and Rachel into his Lamborghini.

"Oh thank you Tristan!", shrieked Rachel and hugged him..

"No problem!", he replied gasping for breath, "but if you could let go of me now please, I get no more air"

"Oh sorry!", Rachel apologised and smiled at Tristan enticing.

"How can I make it up to you?", she whispered into Tristan's ear.

"I have no idea, but we'll find a way, for sure" Tristan answered with a grin and packed the last suitcase into his car which was fully loaded now.

"Oh, what a charmer!", Lorelai meant sarcastically and turned away from Tristan.

"He's only doing this so he gets down well!", Rory answered.

"Funny, that's just what I thought", Lorelai replied.

"Okay, please take your seat in the bus now!" headmaster Charleston called out.

For Lorelai and Rory it was time to say goodbye to each other.

"Well Lucy, the time has come.. From now on we'll go our separate ways. I will miss and never forget you" Lorelai turned to her daughter with a tragic look on her face.

"Mom", Rory giggled, "I'm only going to be away for five days!"

"Are you sure? I mean, even a survival artist would have problems surviving if he had to spend five days with Paris

Rory laughed and hugged her Mom as firm as she could. "I will miss you so much! You must call me, okay? Every day. And give Sookie and the others my regards and tell them to send me condolence cards", said Rory and tried to suppress her tears.

"Sure honey. When you come back again, we'll throw a gigantic party with all the trimmings. Okay?" Lorelai tried to cheer Rory and herself up.

"Please, everyone get on the bus now!" headmaster Charleston yelled now already for the second time. One could recognise by the twitching vein on his forehead that he was impatient. "Okay, I have to go, otherwise Charleston will condemn me to sit next to him during the ride", Rory whispered quietly, so that she could not be heard by Charleston.

"Okay, bye sweetheart!", Lorelai said goodbye and hugged her daughter one last time.

Rory got on the bus and searched a seat in the first row for her. The bus pulled out and Rory looked out of the window to see her mother slowly disappearing from her field of vision. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Always remember…five days, only five days until I return!", she said to herself. She took out a book and started to read. After approx. 1 hour she looked up and noticed how the bus took a sharp turn to the left. Now he drove up a precipitous street with endless sharp curves. Rory shuddered.

Since childhood she was terrified of heights and the sharp curves weren't making it any better. "How much I wish mom could be here now!" Rory thought. However, her nerves calmed down again when the curves slowly came to an end. She took a glance into the gigantic rear-view mirror of the bus and saw how Tristan drove next to the bus.

"Hasn't Charleston ordered him to always stay behind?", Rory asked herself. She saw Tristan's expression only briefly as he overtook the bus and quaffed off the clip with his car.

* * *

**AN: IMPORTANT!!**

**I need a new beta reader! I don't know if my old one just didn't have time to check over this chapter for me or if he didn't get my mail. If anyone is interested please write me an e-mail to andi2dhob at yahoo dot de. **

To the chapter: Well, it may not be the best but this is still some kind of prologue. With the next chapter the drama will begin and also the real story plot.

Thank you for reading and please be so kind and leave a review.

Love, Andi


End file.
